Maxwell quotes
This page lists Maxwell's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Maxwell Tools Base Game * Axe- "Sometimes the direct approach is best." * Luxury Axe- "It gets sharper with every cut." * Shovel- "This is some real advanced technology." * Regal Shovel- "This shovel is worth a princely sum." * Pickaxe- "Everybody loves a little mining." * Opulent Pickaxe- "This must be game logic." * Razor- "If only the world had a single neck." * Razor (can't shave)- "That's unshavable." * Razor (nothing left)- "But it's already as smooth as a baby's rear end." * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I don't think she'd take kindly to that." * Hammer- "It feels good to undo the work of others." * Pitchfork- "The tool of choice for perfectionists." Don't Starve Together *Lucy the Axe- *Brush- *Saddle- *War Saddle- *Saddlehorn- Shipwrecked *Machete- "Truthfully I was always a hack." *Luxury Machete- "I've always wanted to hack things in luxury." Lights Base Game * Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Sure beats darkness." * Campfire (high)- "That will keep Charlie away for now." * Fire Pit (high)- "A roaring fire." * Campfire (normal)- "Firey." * Fire Pit (normal)- "It's hot." * Campfire (low)- "It needs fuel." * Fire Pit (low)- "It's getting low." * Campfire (embers)- "I'm going to lose it." * Fire Pit (embers)- "I should attend to that." * Campfire (burned out)- "That's not coming back." * Fire Pit (burned out)- "It's gone cold." * Torch- "It keeps Charlie at bay." * Miner Hat (normal and run out)- "Eventually the firefly will starve." * Torch (run out)- "Dang it, another light down." * Pumpkin Lantern- "Why hello, Mr. Crane." * Lantern- "I hope this keeps Them away." Reign of Giants *Endothermic Fire- "How comforting." *Endothermic Fire Pit- "A fire pit." *Endothermic Fire (high)- "That will keep Charlie away for now." *Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "A roaring, cold fire." *Endothermic Fire (normal)- "Cold and firey." *Endothermic Fire Pit (normal)- "It's cold." *Endothermic Fire (low)- "It needs fuel." *Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- "It's getting low." *Endothermic Fire (embers)- "I'm going to lose it." *Endothermic Fire Pit (embers)- "I should attend to that." *Endothermic Fire (burned out)- "That's not coming back." *Endothermic Fire Pit (burned out)- "It's gone warm." *Moggles- "No wonder they can dig for hours." Don't Starve Together *Willow's Lighter- Shipwrecked *Chiminea- "Safe keeping for my hard-earned fires." *Bottle Lantern- "Their lives have found purpose in servitude." *Obsidian Fire Pit- "The stone was born for this." Survival Base Game * Backpack- "I wish there were porters around here." * Piggyback- "Oh that's just demeaning." * Bird Trap- "They keep falling for it!" * Bug Net- "Good for capturing defenseless insects." * Fishing Rod- "I will eat for a lifetime." * Straw Roll- "I don't like sleeping rough." * Fur Roll- "At least they're good for something." * Tent- "That's a bit rustic for my taste." * Trap- "Only the dumbest animals will fall for this." * Honey Poultice- "Sticky and gooey and good for putting on booboos." * Healing Salve- "Just a bit of venom and some dirty old ash." * Heat Stone- "A pocketful of heat." * Heat Stone (cold)- "It's useless when cold." * Heat Stone (warm)- "Comfortably warm." * Heat Stone (hot)- " It's almost too hot to hold." * Umbrella- "It's crooked!" * Compass- This quote is dependent on the orientation of the map. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "Its contents are hibernating." * Luxury Fan- "Is it windy out or is it just my fan?" *Siesta Lean-to- "Rustic, but excellent shade." *Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "It's sleep-time, not siesta-time." *Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "They're hot on my heels!" *Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "Traditionally, a siesta comes after eating, not before." *Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "It's a bit creepy out for that." *Tent (overheating)- *Tent (burnt)- "That's a bit burned for my taste." *Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "So much for the shade thing." *Thermal Stone- "A pocketful of stone and temperature." *Thermal Stone (frozen)- "It's almost too cold to hold." *Thermal Stone (cold)- "Pleasantly cool." *Thermal Stone (warm)- "Comfortably lukewarm." *Thermal Stone (hot)- "It's almost too hot to hold." *Pretty Parasol- "It's more pretty than dapper." Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- * Booster Shot- * Water Balloon- * Whirly Fan- *Bernie- *Bernie (inactive)- Shipwrecked *Sea Sack- "It won't make me stronger, but it'll give me more pockets." *Tropical Fan- "Is it windy out or is it just my fan?" *Silly Monkey Ball- "What am I supposed to do with this?" *Tropical Parasol- "It's more pretty than dapper." *Anti Venom- "A cure to what ails you." *ThatchPack- "Not much, but the extra space is better than nothing." *Palm Leaf Hut- "Phew." Food Base Game * Crock Pot- "Just the thought makes my mouth water." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "Wait for it..." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Here it comes!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "Finally, some quality grub." * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't go in there." * Bee Box - "It holds my bees." * Bee Box (no honey)- "My bees are not working hard enough." * Bee Box (some honey)- "I should wait a bit longer." * Bee Box (full with honey)- "So tempting, but so full of bees." * Basic and Improved Farm- "Do I look like a farmer?" * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "I have better things to do than watch plants grow." * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "It's ready." * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "It needs to be... refreshed." * Ice Box- "A little piece of winter in a box." * Drying Rack- "It can dry meats so that they last longer." * Drying Rack (drying)- "Still moist." * Drying Rack (finished)- "Like the desert." Reign of Giants *Crock Pot (burnt)- "A bit overdone for my tastes." *Bee Box (burnt)- "Honey roasted." *Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "A harvest of ashes." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Moist and staying that way." *Drying Rack (burnt)- "It's too brittle to hang meat on now." *Bucket-o-poop- "Much better than carrying manure in my hands." Shipwrecked *Mussel Stick- "The mussels won't be able to resist." Science Base Game * Science Machine- "I can't believe I forgot how to build those things." * Alchemy Engine- "It unlocks recipes of middling utility." * Thermal Measurer- "Not the most useful invention, is it?" * Rainometer- "I could also just look up to learn the same thing." * Lightning Rod- "A little bit of protection." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Energy flows through it." * Gunpowder- "Now this, I like." Reign of Giants *Science Machine (burnt)- "The fire learned how to burn it down." *Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Flames have swallowed it whole." *Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Who cares?" *Rainometer (burnt)- "The rain did not come in time." *Ice Flingomatic (turned off)- "Quiet before the storm." *Ice Flingomatic (turned on)- "Begone, fire!" *Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Not much fuel left." *Electrical Doodad- "I don't understand how it works, but it does." Shipwrecked * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "It's working hard to make ice for me.", * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "I'd better fill it up.", * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "It's on its last legs." * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "It's not doing its job." Fight Base Game * Spear- "It's a spear. Yup." * Ham Bat- "An undignified weapon for a less refined time." * Boomerang- "Beats getting your hands dirty." * Boomerang (hit self)- "Ow! Clumsy!" * Blow Dart- "A glorious tube of pain-giving!" * Sleep Dart- "Call me Mr. Sandman." * Fire Dart- "Just make sure to breathe out." * Football Helmet- "Now I am ready for the scrimmage." * Grass Suit- "Direct confrontation is quite gauche." * Log Suit- "Ugh. I'm not one for such vulgar fisticuffs." * Marble Suit- "That really isn't my style." * Bee Mine- "They wait so patiently." * Tooth Trap- "This one packs a whallop." * Shelmet- "This will keep me standing, if I need to fight." * Snurtle Shell Armour- "That is not dapper at all." Death (mob)- Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "That's some fly mail." * Morning Star- "Good morning." * Weather Pain- "Wind power." Don't Starve Together * Battle Helm- * Battle Spear- *Battle Spear Gun- * Tail o' Three Cats- Shipwrecked * Poison Spear and Poison Spear Gun- "I've made sure it packs an extra wallop." * Poison Dart- "I've turned the venoms of this world against itself." * Coconade- "I foresee death in the future." * Coconade (lit)- "I may want to take cover." * Spear Gun- "This projectile flinger may come in handy." *Poison Spear Gun- * Obsidian Spear Gun- "I've made sure it packs a fiery wallop." * Trident- "A fork fit for ocean royalty." *Cactus Spike- "Exceedingly sharp." * Seashell Suit- "Perhaps not the sturdiest, but it will conceal my vulnerabilities." * Limestone Suit- "It renders me... sluggish." *Cactus Armour- "Nothing says... stay away... quite like this." Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "You'll never get me behind bars again." * Birdcage (occupied)- "I feel for ya, feathers." * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "You'll still be in there when you wake up." * Pig House- "That's like their only trick." * Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "I'll huff and I'll puff!" * Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I'd go inside too, if I was him." *Rabbit Hutch- "Oh, isn't that clever." * Hay Wall, Wood Wall, and Stone Wall (inventory)- "Pocket-sized wall pieces. Yup." * Hay Wall (placed)- "It's a tinderbox." * Wood Wall (placed)- "Moderately tough, but flammable!" * Stone Wall (placed)- "This will keep the riff-raff out." * Chest- "A place to store loot." * Chest (full)- "It's full" * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "That can't go in there." * Sign- "It says... nothing." * Potted Fern- "How quaint." Reign of Giants *Pig House (burnt)- "Let's see you hide in there now." *Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Cleverness killed the carrot." *Hay Wall (burnt)- *Wood Wall (burnt)- *Chest (burnt)- "It won't store anything now." * Scaled Chest- "Those scales sure are nifty." *Sign (burnt)- "Somehow, it says even less now." Don't Starve Together *Directional Sign- *Moon Rock Wall- Shipwrecked *Sand Castle- "Decorative sand." *Limestone Wall (inventory)- "Where should I begin building my fortress?" *Limestone Wall (placed)- "It will hold. I think I can fix this!" *Sandbag (inventory)- "A bag of dirt I can carry." *Sandbag (placed)- "A bag of dirt that keeps water out." *Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "I hope you are ready." *Seaworthy (SW world)- "Farewell." *Buoy- "It floats with ease." Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- "I prefer hardwoods." * Carpeted Flooring- "That's a quality, high-pile carpet sample!" * Cobblestones- "At least this one is useful." * Checkerboard Flooring- "That's my natural habitat." * Grass Turf- "Scratchy." * Marsh Turf- "It's dripping all over." * Savannah Turf- "Dirty." * Forest Turf- "Smells like mud." * Rocky Turf- "Kinda rough." *Fungal Turf- "Turf" *Blue Fungal Turf- * Other Turfs- "Turf." Reign of Giants *Decidous Turf- *Sandy Turf- "Turf" Don't Starve Together *Scaled Flooring- Shipwrecked *Meadow Turf- "Turf" *Jungle Turf- "Turf" *Volcano Turf- "Turf" *Beach Turf- "Turf" *Tidal Marsh Turf- "Turf" *Ashy Turf- "Turf" *Snakeskin Rug- "Turf" Refine Base Game * Rope- "You'd think this would have more uses." * Boards- "Roughly hewn." * Cut Stone- "The building blocks of civilization." * Papyrus- "A blank canvas." * Purple Gem- "Purple brings great power." * Nightmare Fuel- "Ahhh. Refreshing." Shipwrecked *Cloth- "Soft cloth made from hard root!" *Limestone- "Looks like a useful building material." *Empty Bottle- "Just an empty bottle." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "I'm not above using this." * Prestihatitator- "Quite a dapper machine." * Shadow Manipulator- "This is where I do my own personal research." * Pan Flute- "I'm going to sing a song of madness." * Night Light- "It burns with a beautiful glow." * Night Armour- "Time to wrap myself in nightmares." * Dark Sword- "Snicker-snack!" * One-man Band- "It has a good beat and you can dance to it." * Bat Bat- "Violence has never felt better." *Belt of Hunger- "Wet, soggy, and oddly filling." * Chilled Amulet- "It's frosted over." * Nightmare Amulet- "It speaks with the shadow." * Life Giving Amulet- "It channels the darkest energies of the universe." * Fire Staff- "A basic enchantment, but effective." * Ice Staff- "Cool staff." * Telelocator Staff- "Power can do amazing things when it's funneled through the right channels." * Telelocator Focus (charged)- "That should do the trick." * Telelocator Focus (incomplete)- "The fuel needs more focus points." * Telolocator Socket (full)- "This one's ready." * Telelocator Socket (empty)- "The fuel needs a focus." Reign of Giants *Meat Effigy (burnt)- "I won't be using it any longer." *Prestihatitator (burnt)- "It was too hot to handle." *Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Research complete." *Old Bell- "More bell." Shipwrecked *Piratihatitator- "Such a fascinating device." *Piratihatitator (burnt)- Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "A fine and noble endeavour." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "They are at least warm." * Straw Hat- "A hat fit for a peasant." * Beefalo Hat- "How unfashionable." * Beekeeper Hat- "I'll wear it if I have to." * Feather Hat- "I will lure them in with my plumage." * Winter Hat- "How disappointingly rustic." * Top Hat- "Some fine haberdashery." * Dapper Vest- "It's no three-piece, but it's dapper enough." * Breezy Vest- "It's more of a fall vest." * Puffy Vest- "It's so hard to look fashionable in the winter." * Bush Hat- "There's room in there for me." * Garland- "Definitely not my style." * Walking Cane- "It has pictures of fast things carved into it." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Dead head." * Fashion Melon- "This is one way to keep cool. And sticky." * Ice Cube- "Strap some ice on your head." * Rain Coat- "Out out, rain!" * Rain Hat- "Not the most dapper of hats, but quite necessary." * Summer Frest- "Safety before dapperness." * Floral Shirt- "The dapperest of them all." * Eyebrella- "Eye to the sky." * Hibearnation Vest- "See my vest." Shipwrecked *Brain of Thought- "I feel inspired." *Snakeskin Hat- "Quite dashing, actually." *Snakeskin Jacket- "Quite dapper!" *Blubber Suit- "This is undignified." *Windbreaker- "Sigh." *Particulate Purifier- "Cleans the stench away." *Sleek Hat- "Quite sleek, if not elegant." *Shark Tooth Crown- "I respect this fashion choice." *Dumbrella- "This looks silly." Nautical Shipwrecked *Log Raft- "It seems like there should be regulations against this." *Raft- "Looks much too precarious for my liking." *Row Boat- "Manually operated. A pity." *Cargo Boat- "Ah, plenty of room to breathe." *Armoured Boat- "This boat knows how to take a hit like a champion." *Boat Repair Kit- "It will hold off my vessel's inevitable decay." *Thatch Sail- "It will be smooth sailing with this at my back." *Cloth Sail- "It will aid in my travels." *Snakeskin Sail- "For ease of travel." *Feather Lite Sail- "I suppose it's better than paddling." *Iron Wind- "Thank goodness, I have places to be!" *Boat Torch- *Boat Lantern- *Boat Cannon- "It's about time I got my hands on one of these." *Sea Trap- "The curiosity will get the best of you eventually." *Sea Trap (placed)- *Trawl Net- "I see no downside to using this." *Trawl Net (equipped)- *Trawl Net (full)- *Trawl Net (extremely full)- *Trawl Net (detached)- *Spyglass- "This may help me get the lay of the land." *Super Spyglass- "This may help me get the lay of the land." *Captain Hat- "It makes me feel commanding." *Pirate Hat- "Is this amusing?" *Life Jacket- "Sadly my cultured countenance must take a back seat to sensibility." Volcanic Shipwrecked *Obsidian Machete- "This seems like a dangerous thing to farm with." *Obsidian Axe- "It seems to work best when alight." * Obsidian Spear- "This will leave a mark." * Obsidian Armour- * Obsidian Coconade- *Howling Conch- "Beautiful on the outside, destructive on the inside." *Sail Stick- "A stick, presumably for sailing." Ancient Base Game *Thulecite- "An exceedingly rare but useful material." *Thulecite Wall (inventory)- "Pocket sized wall pieces. Yup." *Thulecite Wall (placed)- "An ancient wall." * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "The heart of the city is still." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "It beats once again." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "The pulse is quickening." * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "The pulse is holding steady." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "The pulse is waning." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "It calms once more." * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "The pulse has no influence here." * The Lazy Forager- "Simple magic is often the best." * Magiluminescence- "This will make me stand out." * Construction Amulet- "I swear I don't normally need this." * The Lazy Explorer and Deconstruction Staff- "I must rely on focusing tools in this form." * Star Caller's Staff- "With a bigger gem it would be so much more powerful." * Pick/Axe- "I don't know why I didn't think of this." * Thulecite Crown- "Fuel must flow." * Thulecite Suit- "Thulecite meshes so well with nightmare fuel." * Thulecite Club- "The fuel runs deep in this." * Houndius Shootius- "Now I just have to set it up." * Houndius Shootius (placed)- "Some of my better work." Books Don't Starve Together *Birds of the World- *Applied Horticulture- *Sleepytime Stories- *The End is Nigh!- *On Tentacles- *Joy of Volcanology- "Reading strange books has always worked out for me before." Nature - Plants Base Game *Evergreen- "I've heard them described as 'piney'." *Lumpy Evergreen- "It looks sickly." *Spiky Tree- "A tree with a foul demeanor." *Evergreen (chopped)- "That's not about to grow back." *Lumpy Evergreen (chopped)- "I put it out of it's misery." *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Tree 0, Maxwell 1." *Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "Oops." *Spiky Tree (burning)- "There it goes." *Evergreen (burnt)- "Bathed in fire." *Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Dust to dust." *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "It's no use to anyone now." *Evergreen (sapling)- "Huh, it seems to belong in the ground." *Log- "It's a piece of wood. What more is there to say?" *Log (burning)- "Well. That was fun while it lasted." *Charcoal- "Nothing will steal my carbon!" *Pine Cone- "A more outdoorsy type might be able to make something of this." *Marble Tree- "How whimsical." *Totally Normal Tree- "It's got a face." *Living Log- "I like the noise they make when you burn them." *Sapling- "A supple, woody stem." *Sapling (picked)- "It'll grow back." *Sapling (burning)- "Oops." *Sapling (picked up)- "Do I look like a gardener?" *Twigs- "Common, but useful." *Grass Tuft- "Tufty." *Grass Tuft (picked)- "Nothing to harvest." *Grass Tuft (barren)- "Needs manure." *Grass Tuft (burning)- "Oops." *Grass Tuft (picked up)- "Do I look like a gardener?" *Cut Grass- "The mundane stuff of the earth." *Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Reduced to eating berries. Sigh." *Berry Bush (picked)- "And now we wait." *Berry Bush (barren)- "It needs manure." *Berry Bush (picked up)- "Do I look like a gardener?" *Reeds- "There's wind in them there willows." *Reeds (picked)- "No more tubes." *Reeds (burning)- "Oops." *Cut Reeds- "I think I could build something useful from this." *Plant- "That is a generic plant." *Plant (growing)- "It's growing." *Plant (ready to be picked)- "It's ready." *Marsh Plant- "What a generic little plant." *Spiky Bush- "It's twisted and thorny, just like me!" *Spiky Bush (after picking)- "That was painful." *Spiky Bush (burning)- "I should ask it questions." *Spiky Bush (picked up)- *Flower- "I am filled with the irrational urge to stomp upon it." *Petals- "Like so much confetti." *Evil Flower- "I like that flower." *Dark Petals- "It's dripping with nightmare essence." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "It's a red mushroom." *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "I'll have to come back for it." *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "It's all used up." *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- "Green fungus." *Green Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "When do those ones come up?" *Green Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "Been there. Done that." *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- "The blue ones are good for something." *Blue Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "It's not ready." *Blue Mushroom (picked)- "Another time, maybe?" Reign of Giants *Birchnut Tree- "I've heard them described as 'leafy'." *Birchnut Tree (chopped)- "That's not about to grow back." *Birchnut Tree (burning)- "Oops." *Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Bathed in fire." *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "Huh, it seems to belong in the ground." *Sapling (withered)- "Nothing survives in this heat." *Grass Tuft (withered)- "You'd think grass could withstand this heat..." *Berry Bush (withered)- "Too hot for that little bush." *Plant (withered)- "It wasn't hardy enough for the heat." *Birchnut- "A more outdoorsy type might be able to make something of this." *Cactus- "Puffer plant." *Cactus (after picking)- "I scratched my arms up doing that." *Cactus (picked)- "Cactus? More like flat-tus!" *Tumbleweed- "Tumble on, weed." Don't Starve Together *Twiggy Tree- *Twiggy Tree (chopped)- *Twiggy Tree (burning)- *Twiggy Tree (burnt)- *Twiggy Tree (sapling)- *Twiggy Tree- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (chopped)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (burning)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (burnt)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (sapling)- *Twiggy Tree Cone- *Diseased Sapling- *Diseased Sapling (picked)- *Diseased Sapling (burning)- *Diseased Sapling (withered)- *Diseased Grass Tuft- *Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- *Diseased Berry Bush- *Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- *Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- *Juicy Berry Bush- *Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- *Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- *Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- *Juicy Berry Bush (picked up)- *Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- Shipwrecked *Bamboo Patch- "It can grow through just about anything." *Jungle Tree- "I believe it wants me to chop it down." *Viney Bush- "These have taken over the island." *Bamboo Patch (chopped)- *Jungle Tree (chopped)- *Viney Bush (chopped)- *Bamboo Patch (burning)- *Jungle Tree (burning)- *Viney Bush (burning)- *Bamboo Patch (burnt)- *Jungle Tree (burnt)- *Viney Bush (burnt)- *Jungle Tree (sapling)- *Jungle Tree Seed- *Bamboo- "I have several ideas in mind for this." *Vine- "It's twisted and gnarled." *Brainy Sprout- "I wonder what it's thinking?" *Mangrove Tree- *Mangrove Tree (burnt)- *Palm Tree- "How luxurious." *Palm Tree (sapling)- *Palm Tree Seed- *Palm Leaf- "Now I just need servants to fan my glorious self!" *Regular Jungle Tree- "Nothing out of the ordinary here." *Sweet Potato- "I've eaten worse things. Much worse." *Sweet Potato (planted)- "I've eaten worse things. Much worse." *Seaweed- "It thrives here." *Seaweed (planted)- *Tidal Plant- Nature - Objects Base Game *Beehive- "Not the bees!" *Killer Bee Hive- "That looks dangerous." *Honeycomb- "It's full of bee seeds." *Hound Mound- "It's a tunnel down to the hound nests." *Bones- "Hungry devils, aren't they?" *Touch Stone- "There's a story behind that..." *Harp Statue- "Not my best work." *Marble Pillar- "I've always wondered who built those." *Marble- "It's strong stuff." *Rundown House- "They copied the pigs, but they're even less intelligent." *Merm Head- "The eyes follow you around." *Pig Head- "Er... charming." *Pig Torch- "Great. Now they have fire." *Basalt- "I made a rock so heavy that I can't lift it." *Boulder- "It's a rock." *Rocks- "Hmmm. Now what do I do with them?" *Flint- "Ow! I cut my finger!" *Nitre- "One third of the way there..." *Gold Nugget- "This was important to me once." *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "What lies beneath?" *Grave (dug)- "Already got that one." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "That looks out-of-place." *Animal Tracks- "Some dumb beast passed through here." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "Drat! It got away." *Animal Tracks (found)- "I smell dung and beast-sweat." *Wooden Thing- "My beautiful machine is in pieces!" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "It is still incomplete." *Wooden Thing (locked)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "It's alive!" *Ring Thing- "This is the quantum field guard band." *Crank Thing- "This is used to agitate the humours." *Box Thing- "This is a box full of sadness and woe." *Metal Potato Thing- "The gears in here are so small they turn the fabric of reality." *Worm Hole (closed)- "It's worse knowing what the other part looks like." *Worm Hole (open)- "I can assure you that it smells worse than it looks." *Worm Hole (exited)- "Yech. It's horrible in there." *Pond- "I can see my face reflected off the top." *Skeleton- "Ha! I remember that one." *Spider Den- "They grow big here." *Spider Eggs- "Squishy." *Rabbit Hole- "There's a world going on under there." *Walrus Camp- "The Walrusser can't be far." *Walrus Camp (summer)- "I best not linger when winter comes." Reign of Giants *Ice- "Baby glaciers." *Mini Glacier- "I could get a chip of ice off the old block." *Mini Glacier (melted)- "It's just a puddle." *Animal Tracks (spring, lost trail)- "Can't follow it in these conditions!" *Burrow- "Burrow deep, I'm coming for you." *Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "The entrance has collapsed in on itself." *Rundown House (burnt)- "It burns just as well as the pigs' version." *Merm Head (burnt)- "Roasted merm head. Delicious." *Pig Head (burnt)- "Pig roast!" *Hollow Stump- "Vermin housing." *Hollow Stump (empty)- "Well, I guess that's that." *Glommer's Statue- "Hey, that's not a statue of me!" *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "That'll teach it to not be me." *Skeleton (self)- "The master becomes the student." Don't Starve Together *Magma- *Jury-Rigged Portal- "It's rickety, but appears to function... After a fashion." *Florid Postern- "Always did have a flair for the dramatic..." *Moon Rock- Shipwrecked *Crabbit Den- "It can't hide forever." *Fishermerm's Hut- "I suppose everyone needs to live somewhere..." *Merm Hut- "They copied the pigs, but they're even less intelligent." *Prime Ape Hut- "Keep me away from that." *Shoal- "They would be much more content in my stomach." *Wildbore House- "Is this was passes for architecture around here?" *Wobster Den- "Show yourself, delicious critters." *Coral Reef- "This could likely support a wide array of life." *Coral- "It's quite lovely." *Limpet Rock- "Could be used as a food source in a pinch." *Limpet Rock (picked)- *Limpet Rock (withered)- *Magma Pile- "Well, it's a rock." *Krissure- "This puts on quite a spectacle." *Steamer Trunk- "Quite a dapper briefcase if I do say so." *Sandy Pile- "A little mound of yellow sand." *Sand- "Rocks so thoroughly crushed they are no longer recognizable." *Sharkitten Den- "It stirs when I mention treats." *Volcano- "I must take my leave." *Suspicious Bubbles- *Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- *Suspicious Bubbles (found)- *Tidal Pool- "Much deeper than it lets on." *Lava Pool- "Exceptionally toasty." *Mussels- "Seems like a convenient gathering of food." *Buried Treasure- *Slot Machine- "I suppose I could linger for a moment or two..." *Electric Isosceles- "It's calling to me to dive in." *Octopus Chest- *Debris- "What nonsense is this now?" *Crate- "Perhaps I could pry it open." *Wildbore Head- *Wildbore Head (burnt)- *Seashell- "A little kitschy for my taste." *Poisonous Hole- "I can see it just fine from here... No need to get closer." *Gunpowder Barrel- "It's bursting with potential." *X Marks the Spot- "Ah, what's this then?" *Fishbone- "I think I should hold onto it." *Grassy Thing- *Screw Thing- *Wooden Potato Thing- *Volcano Staff- "It feels at home in my hands." Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "I plugged it a long time ago." * Sinkhole- "That was not a good idea!" *Rope to Surface- "Get me out of here!" *Red Mushtree- "Where's Waldo?" *Green Mushtree- "Ugh, it smells bad." * Blue Mushtree- "It smells of rot and failure." *Light Flower- "It's so dark down here." *Light Bulb- "It will run out eventually." *Stalagmite- "Rocks. How dull." *Stalagmite (pointy)- "Stalagmite. How dull." *Spilagmite- "How did that get down here?" *Slurtle Mound- "That's revolting." *Splumonkey Pod- "What a disgusting home." *Fern- "I'd like to step on it." *Foliage- "A meal fit for a peasant." *Cave Banana Tree- "It looks like a banana, but I'm not buying it." Nature - Ruins Base Game * Ancient Statue- "A once proud race." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "This can be partially restored." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Where are their gods now?" *Algae- "It's some algae." *Broken Clockworks- "Mechanical refuse." *Relic- "Remnants of an extinct civilization." *Relic (broken)- "Just bits and pieces of rock" sic *Thulecite Fragments- "I could combine several piles to make a bigger piece." *Cave Lichen- "This fungus survived the downfall." *Ornate Chest- "It's a trap." *Large Ornate Chest- "It's almost like he's still alive." *Nightmare Light- "The over-use of fuel was their downfall." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked *Obsidian Workbench- "This workstation ignites a spark of creativity in my heart..." *Coffee Plant- "This is worth replanting." *Coffee Plant (picked)- *Coffee Plant (barren)- *Coffee Plant (withered)- *Coffee Plant (picked up)- *Elephant Cactus- "It won't be shooting anyone like this." *Elephant Cactus (active)- *Elephant Cactus (withered)- *Elephant Cactus (picked up)- *Obsidian Boulder- "It refuses to bend to my tools." *Obsidian- "What a delightful color." *Charcoal Boulder- "I can't help but admire the natural formation." *Burnt Ash Tree- "Had I any pity, I would give it to this tree." *Dragoon Den- "I see no reason to disturb them." *Dragoon Saliva- "Quite uncouth." *Woodlegs' Cage- "We are all trapped, in one way or another." *Woodlegs (free)- *Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (closed)- *Volcano (exit)- Mobs - Monsters Base Game *Clockwork Knight- "Such quality worksmanship!" *Clockwork Bishop- "I'm especially proud of that piece." *Clockwork Rook- "A castle for my home." *Damaged Knight- "It looks beyond repair." *Damaged Bishop- "They degrade without proper upkeep." *Damaged Rook- "The builders have left it in a state of abandonment." *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Charlie? It's me! Maxwell!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "Ow! Charlie, that hurt!" *Hound- "They don't recognise me!" *Red Hound- "I put fire gems in there as a joke." *Blue Hound- "I had a lot of surplus gems!" *Hound's Tooth- "It could be used for fashion." *Spider- "It's mostly digestive system." *Spider Warrior- "It's a specialized form." *Spider (sleeping)- "Shhhh! It will wake up hungry." *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I don't want to wake that one." *Spider and Spider Warrior (dead)- "Splat." *Spider Gland- "Distasteful." *Silk- "Despite it's origin, it could make some fine garments." *Krampus- "You won't catch me!" *Krampus Sack- "It's really light." *Merm- "They were here when I got here." *Tentacle- "I'm glad the rest of it is still down there." *Tentacle Spike- "Ugh. This is so revolting." *Tentacle Spots- "This is how they reproduce." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "This one is odd." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar) (underground)- "How deep does this go?" *Baby Tentacle- "Babies?" *Guardian Pig- "Blech. Disgusting brute" *Guardian Pig (dead)- *Werepig- "That one's gone feral." *Ghost- "It remembers me!" *MacTusk- "Don't you recognise me?." *Wee MacTusk- "A chip off the old block." *Walrus Tusk- "I'll put this to better use." *Tam o' Shanter- "Made in Scotland." *Mosquito- "Bloody blood sucking blood suckers." *Mosquito (picked up)- "I got him." *Mosquito Sack- "A bloody sack. With blood in it." *Nearby Mosquitoes- "What annoying little bugs." *Cave Spider- "It's a tricky one." *Spitter- "Agressive little thing, isn't it?" sic *Batilisk- "Ugh. Ugly beasts." *Snurtle- "That's strange. They must be new." *Slurtle- "I don't remember those..." *Slurtle Slime- "There must be a better way." *Broken Shell- "They don't fit back together." *Lureplant- "A vicious plant." *Fleshy Bulb- "Perhaps I can use this to my advantage." *Eyeplant- "The Meat Bulb's pawns." *Slurper- "Simple creatures. They exist only to sleep and feed." *Dangling Depth Dweller- "Creatures in this world evolve at a terrifying rate." *Depths Worm (emerged)- "Well that's new!" *Depths Worm (lure)- "You aren't fooling me, plant." *Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Something stirs." Reign of Giants *Varg- "The alpha!" *Poison Birchnut Tree- "Shut your maw!" *Poison Birchnut Tree (chopped)- *Birchnutter- "A nut with legs! How terrifying!" Don't Starve Together *Ewecus- *Lavae- Shipwrecked *Floaty Boaty Knight- "Obey me, fool!" *Flup- "That thing is quite beneath me." *Poison Mosquito- "I would like to avoid being bitten by this one." *Snake- "A cruel yet elegant beastie." *Poison Snake- "Perhaps I'll give this one a wide berth." *Spider Warrior (venomous)- *Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- *Sea Hound- "It's not a question of if I will conquer it, but when." *Stink Ray- "It smells quite atrocious." *Swordfish- "Perhaps it should have taken more fencing lessons." *White Whale- "We meet again." *White Whale Carcass- "I triumphed over it!" *White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- *White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- *Dragoon- "Don't you know who I am?" Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "Just look at that stupid beast." * Beefalo (following)- "Aw nuts, it's following me." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "It's only marginally less stupid when it's asleep." * Beefalo (shaved)- "Now it looks dumb AND pathetic." * Beefalo Wool- "It smells like a barn." * Beefalo Horn- "Call forth the beasts!" * Baby Beefalo- "They're even ugly as children." * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- * Nearby Bees- * Bee- "They work so hard, the fools." * Killer Bee- "What is that bee so angry about?" * Bee (picked up)- "Now what do I do with it?" * Killer Bee (picked up)- "I've caught a tiger by the tail." * Stinger- "It's dripping with venom." * Pig (normal and dead)- "What a slobbering fool." * Pig (following)- "He's simple but he's mine." * Pig (sleeping)- * Pig Skin- "It was him or me." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "It reminds me of my old act." * Bunny Puff- "Silly rabbit." * Frog- "It jumps and licks things." * Frog (sleeping)- "It looks tired." * Frog (dead)- "It croaked." * Koalefant- "A distant cousin of the beefalo." * Winter Koalefant- "It has its winter coat on." * Rock Lobster- "I banished these guys down here for a reason." * Pengull- "Nice tux." * Splumonkey- "I don't have time for you!" Reign of Giants *Buzzard- "Carrion connoisseur." *Catcoon- "Catty vermin." *Cat Tail- "Tale of tails." *Volt Goat- "What's it always chewing on?" *Volt Goat (charged)- "Chaaarge!" *Volt Goat Horn- "It'd make a nice horn." Don't Starve Together *Beefalo (domesticated)- *Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- *Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- *Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- Shipwrecked *Blue Whale- "Surrender to me." *Blue Whale Carcass- "Size truly doesn't matter!" *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- *Bottlenosed Ballphin- *Jellyfish- "What a strange little organism." *Jellyfish (picked up)- *Water Beefalo- "These creatures seem reasonable." *Water Beefalo (following)- *Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Baby Water Beefalo- "Stop chewing my cuff links, wretched cur." *Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Prime Ape- "This pitiful creature possesses only a modicum of my intelligence." *Wildbore- Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "It's a flying flower." * Butterfly (picked up)- "It would be a shame if someone ripped the wings off of it." * Crow- "I don't know how they got here." * Redbird- "The redbird comes from the fire lands." * Snowbird- "I don't recognise that one." * Crow (picked up)- "Shhhh... My pretty." * Redbird (picked up)- "Silence, bird!" * Snowbird (picked up)- "Quiet, you." * Jet Feather- "Black is the color of sleep." * Crimson Feather- "Red is the color of fire." * Azure Feather- "gray is the color of pain." * Gobbler- "It is addicted to fermented berries." * Eye Bone- "Stop looking at me!" * Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "What is it waiting for?" * Eye Bone (ashes)- "Don't worry. There will be more Chesters." * Chester- "Annoying little monster. Has his uses, though." * Rabbit and Beardling- "I've been here too long - it actually looks tasty." * Rabbit and Beardling (picked up)- "Don't worry, rabbit. Everything is under control." * Fireflies- "How pretty." * Fireflies (picked up)- "I could squish them if I wanted to." * Mandrake- "Oh shut UP, will you?" * Mandrake (following)- "What a disturbing root." * Mandrake (dead)- "My ears are still ringing." * Mandrake (cooked)- "It has lost a lot of its power." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh. My head hurts." Reign of Giants *Glommer- "A flying goop factory." *Glommer's Flower- "Flower power." *Glommer's Flower (dead)- "Flower power forever." *Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "There's always another Glommer." *Glommer's Wings- "They're sticky." *Glommer's Goop- "Well, that's rank." *Moleworm (underground)- "Do you pick up what I'm laying down? Do you dig what I'm burying?" *Moleworm (aboveground)- "I'll take that as a yes." *Moleworm (held)- "End of the line." Don't Starve Together *Grass Gekko- *Diseased Grass Gekko- *Star-Sky- *Hutch- *Extra-Adorable Lavae- *Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- *Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- *Lavae Egg- *Lavae Egg (cracked)- *Lavae Egg (too cold)- *Lavae Tooth- Shipwrecked *Crabbit- "An edible crustacean." *Crabbit (picked up)- *Beardling- *Beardling (picked up)- *Bioluminescence- "Quite otherworldly, no?" *Shifting Sands- *Dogfish- "It smells like wet dog." *Sharkitten- "A charming monstrosity." *Packim Baggims- "His irritating appearance is tempered by his usefulness and willing servitude." *Parrot- "Hm. Colorful." *Parrot Pirate- *Seagull- "Rather uncivil." *Seagull (in water)- *Toucan- "Colorful vermin." *Doydoy- "This sad creature has no hope of survival." *Doydoy Nest- "What are their chances, you think?" *Doydoy Feather- "It would look dashing tucked in a Sunday hat." *Doydoy Egg- "Hmm, propagate a dying species or have a light snack?" *Fried Doydoy Egg- "A light snack is always the best option." *Baby Doydoy- "Now there will be more of them." *Teen Doydoy- *Parrot (picked up)- *Parrot Pirate (picked up)- *Seagull (picked up)- *Seagull (picked up, in water)- *Toucan (picked up)- *Doydoy (picked up)- *Baby Doydoy (picked up)- *Teen Doydoy (picked up)- *Wobster- "Now that looks like a proper meal." *Fishermerm- "I have no quarrel with him." Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game *Tallbird- "These were a failed experiment." *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "It's made of dirty beefalo hair." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "Well. That's tempting." *Tallbird Egg- "Tallbirds are territorial because of these things." *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "It tastes like broken dreams." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "We've got a live one here." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "That tastes about as good as you'd expect." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Hot enough for ya?" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "It's getting tepid." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left) "It's going to be a while." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left) "Any moment now..." *Smallbird- "What!? What do you want?" *Smallbird (hungry)- "You want some food?" *Smallbird (starving)- "He's so hungry!" *Smallish Tallbird- "It's less cute now that it's grown up." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "They sure do eat a lot." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "A hungry beast is a dangerous beast." *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Have patience!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game *Treeguard (Leif)- "Disgusting creature!" *Spider Queen- "Maybe I'll just get out of her way." *Spider Hat- "Spiders have such malleable wills." *Deerclops- "Even I am afraid of that guy." *Deerclops Eyeball- "Deerclops are myopic." *Ancient Guardian- "My my, the fuel has changed you." *Guardian's Horn- "I'm sorry I had to do that, old friend." Reign of Giants *Bearger- "Take anything you want." *Thick Fur- "This would make a nice rug." *Moose/Goose- "It's definitely from the North, whatever it is." *Moose/Goose Egg- "Ride the lightning, you big egg." *Mosling- "That's a fluffy... thing." *Down Feather- "I could use a pillow filled with these." *Dragonfly- "A fiery fly." *Scales- "Fiery." *Lava Spit (hot)- "Spitfire." *Lava Spit (cool)- "It's cold and dry now." Shipwrecked *Palm Treeguard- *Quacken- "You will bow to me." *Quacken Tentacles- *Chest of the Depths- "Now for my reward." *Sealnado- "I would rather not get sucked into that." *Turbine Blades- "It appears expertly engineered." *Magic Seal- "I sense a powerful force within it." *Tiger Shark- "Aptly named." *Eye of the Tiger Shark- "Not something a gentleman handles without gloves" *Shark Gills- "I suppose they're worth hanging on to." Mobs - Other Base Game *Maxwell- "Looking good!" *Pig King- "That's a man with his priorities in order!" *Wes (trapped)- "He displeased me." *Abigail- "Why won't these mortals just stay dead?" Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- "Now that is surely fuel for nightmares." *Webber (grave)- Shipwrecked *Yaarctopus- "Perhaps I could use his generosity to my advantage." Food - Meats Base Game *Bird Egg- "I like to think of it as baby bird prison." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "Sunny side up." *Monster Meat- "How revolting." *Meat- "I'm used to much finer fare." *Morsel- "This is barely a mouthful." *Cooked Monster Meat- "I'll eat it if I have to." *Cooked Meat- "It smells less like barnyard, now." *Cooked Morsel- "Well, at least it's not moving any more." *Jerky (all kinds)- "My teeth are getting too old for this." *Leafy Meat- "A feeble attempt to trick the weaker minded." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "The heat has made this a suitable meal." *Drumstick- "It tastes strangely like berries." *Fried Drumstick- "Still tastes like berries." *Fish- "Fresh from the murky depths." *Cooked Fish- "It still stinks." *Eel- "They only exsist in the depths." sic *Cooked Eel- "It will have to do." *Koalefant Trunk- "Full of summer mucus." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "The trunk thickens in the winter to hold more mucus." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "At least the mucus burned off." *Frog Legs- "Muscular." *Cooked Frog Legs- "Stringy." *Batilisk Wing- "I'm not eating that." *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "I'm still not eating that." Shipwrecked *Dead Dogfish- *Dead Swordfish- *Tropical Fish- "It belongs on a skewer." *Dead Jellyfish- "I like it better dead." *Cooked Jellyfish- "It will do, I suppose." *Raw Fish- "Could use a touch of fire." *"Ballphin Free" Tuna- *Fish Steak- *Fish Morsel- "Have I been reduced to this?" *Cooked Fish Morsel- "...Bottoms up." *Limpets- "Slimy and vaguely ingestible." *Cooked Limpets- "A delicacy? Really?" *Mussel- "They're a delicacy somewhere." *Cooked Mussel- "Looks to be less of a health hazard now." *Shark Fin- "A trophy of from excellent kill." *Dead Wobster- "Excellent." *Cooked Wobster- *Bile-Covered Slop- "Rather disgusting." *Dragoon Heart- "Hearts only bring pain anyway." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Sigh. If I have to." * Banana- "Like ashes in my mouth." * Dragon Fruit- "Exotic and delicious." * Durian- "It's an acquired taste." * Pomegranate- "Usually I'd get someone to seed this for me." * Berries, Dragon Fruit, Durian, and Pomegranate (cooked)- "A little more refined, at least." * Cooked Banana- "Even worse than raw." Reign of Giants *Watermelon- "It's mostly water. Fibrous, sweet water." *Watermelon (cooked)- "Grillermelon." Don't Starve Together *Juicy Berries- *Roasted Juicy Berries- Shipwrecked *Coconut- "Could do considerable damage to a person's noggin." *Halved Coconut- "Its juicy interior is revealed." *Roasted Coconut- "It will last me for now." Food - Vegetables Base Game *Corn- "High in fructose." *Carrot (in the ground)- "How mundane." *Carrot (picked)- "I'm not a fan of vegetables." *Pumpkin- "Hallowe'en was always my favourite." sic *Eggplant- "Just another boring plant." *Corn, Carrot, Pumpkin, and Eggplant (cooked)- "A little more refined, at least." *Red Cap- "I forget what this one does." *Green Cap- "I should eat it." *Blue Cap- "What could go wrong?" *Cooked Red Cap- "Kind of bitter." *Cooked Green Cap- "Salty!" *Cooked Blue Cap- "Umami!" *Glow Berry- "What a neat trick." *Lichen- "Dry, crumbly, sustaining." Reign of Giants *Cactus Flesh- "It would be unwise to put that in my mouth." *Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Cactus comestible." *Cactus Flower- "This part of the cactus is always nice." Shipwrecked *Seaweed- "It thrives here." *Roasted Seaweed- "I'm loathe to eat this." *Sweet Potato- "I've eaten worse things. Much worse." *Cooked Sweet Potato- "Storebought just doesn't taste the same." *Coffee Beans- "It's strange to see them this color." *Roasted Coffee Beans- "Better than raw, but is there another way to prepare them?" Food - Crock Pot Base Game *Most recipes- "My compliments to the chef!" *Powdercake- "What foul product of science is this?" *Turkey Dinner- "How festive." Reign of Giants *Flower Salad- "Leafy goodness." *Ice Cream- "Sundae, sundae, sundae!" *Melonsicle- "The case is cold on the melon." *Trail Mix- "Nuts and berries. No bolts." *Spicy Chili- "Hot as heck!" *Guacamole- "There's a mole in the mix." Shipwrecked *Banana Pop- *Bisque- *California Roll- *Ceviche- *Coffee- "I look forward to this." *Jelly-O Pop- *Lobster Bisque- *Lobster Dinner- *Seafood Gumbo- *Shark Fin Soup- *Surf 'n' Turf- Food - Other Base Game *Seeds- "I suppose these won't plant themselves." *Seeds (specific)- "This labour is beneath me." *Roasted Seeds- "I broiled the life out of 'em." *Honey- "Sticky and sweet." *Butterfly Wings- "Ha ha ha. I got him!" *Butter- "Some puns are irresistible." *Rot- "That used to be food until I wasted it." *Rotten Egg- "Disgusting. Why am I carrying this around?" Reign of Giants *Roasted Birchnut- "Over an open fire." *Electric Milk- "It's charged with nutrients." *Watermelon Seeds- "This labour is beneath me." Don't Starve Together *Phlegm- Shipwrecked *Blubber- "I believe I can... eat it." *Brainy Matter- "Now I can harness its thoughtpower for myself." *Sweet Potato Seeds- "Perhaps something will grow if I shove these in the ground." Misc Items Base Game *Abigail's Flower- *Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- *Abigail's flower (ready)- *Abigail's Flower (placed)- *Blueprint- "I know all about that. I just forgot." *Gears- "My pets! What has become of you?" *Ash- "A fine powder that smells of destruction." *Red Gem- "Red brings fire." *Blue Gem- "Blue brings ice." *Yellow Gem- "I can feel the magic in this." *Green Gem- "The nightmare fuel will unlock its true potential." *Orange Gem- "This will be quite powerful with some fuel." *Beard Hair- "Hirsute." *Manure- "It's the way of all mortal life." *Guano- "Disgusting!" *Graveyard Trinkets- "This was important to someone once." *Codex Umbra- "I'm so sorry Charlie." *Codex Umbra (Not enough fuel)- "I need some nightmare fuel." *Codex Umbra (Not enough sanity)- "I have a headache!" *Slurper Pelt- "In death, this creature will serve me!" Reign of Giants *Webber's Skull- "Don't think you'll be able to escape that easily." *Bone Shards- "Grind them bones." Don't Starve Together *Pile o' Balloons- *Fur Tuft- *Steel Wool- Shipwrecked *Venom Gland- "Could this be the cure?" *Dubloons- "The clinking sound when they rub together is intensely satisfying." *Message in a Bottle- "What's this primitive communication?" *Seashell- "A little kitschy for my taste." *Snakeskin- "The texture is delectable." *Orange Soda- *Voodoo Doll- "This seems like bad voodoo." *Ukulele- "It only has four strings." *License Plate- "Letters and numbers... some sort of secret code?" *Ancient Vase- "A little superglue and it would make a lovely centerpiece." *Brain Cloud Pill- "Neither red nor blue." *Wine Bottle Candle- "Looks like something one would find at a backwater flea market." *Broken AAC Device- "It's not communicating with anyone now." *One True Earring- "I would look quite dashing in it, were my ear pierced." *Old Boot- "It was probably hideous before soaking in bilgewater." *Iron Key- "Just common iron." *Bone Key- "Brittle." *Golden Key- "A key of fine gold." Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "I of all people should be able to do this." * Obelisk (sane, down)- "It only half-exists on this plane" * Obelisk (up)- "I can see its true nature now!" * Obelisk (insane, down)- "There are two ways to see that obstacle." *Ashes of Divining Rod- * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "The portals lead to the next rod. " * Divining Rod- "I can use this to find my missing parts." * Divining Rod (cold)- "Mostly just background noise." * Divining Rod (warm)- "This is the right direction." * Divining Rod (warmer)- "I should keep my eyes peeled." * Divining Rod (hot)- "It must be right under my nose!" * Divining Rod Base- It's the starting mechanism." * Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "I need to insert the divining rod." * Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "Progress!" * Maxwell's Door- "So that's where I left that thing!" * Maxwell's Phonograph- "That accursed thing!" * Maxwell's Light- "Aw, it remembers me." *Maxwell Statue- "Now that's a fine statue." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "I'm sure I had my reasons when I placed this." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- *Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Maybe I shouldn't have put that there." * Sick Wormhole- "It looks ill." * Nightmare Lock- "It keeps the master in the chair." * Nightmare Throne- "It's less painful than it looks. Barely." * Male Character on Nightmare Throne- "Better him than me." * Female Character on Nightmare Throne- "Better her than me." * Other Character on Nightmare Throne- "Better it than me." Announcements Base Game *Generic- "You tell me." *Freedom- "Freedom, at last!" *Freezing- *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "To arms!" *Battlecry (prey)- "You look tasty!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "Brains over brawn!" *Battlecry (Spider)- *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- *Leaving combat- "And stay away!" *Leaving combat (prey)- "You're not worth my time!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "Next time, pig!" *Leaving combat (Spider)- *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- *Activated a Bee Mine- "Killing me won't bring back your honey!" *Dusk- "It'll be dark soon. Charlie will be waking up." *Entering light- "The light is back." *Entering darkness- "It's dark! I can't see!" *Doing things in the dark- "I can't see in the dark!" *Failed to do something- "That didn't work." *Failed to craft something- "Er... I can't do that." *Trying to sleep during the day- "I can't sleep in the day." *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "Sleeping now would mess up my sleep schedule!" *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "I'm too hungry. I can't sleep." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "Not while there's danger afoot!" *Hounds are coming- "The hounds are growing restless." *Deerclops is coming- "I hear one of them coming." *Inventory full- "My pockets are full." *Eating- "(Gulp!)" *Eating (stale food)- "That was past its due-date." *Eating (spoiled food)- "That was putrid." *Eating (painful food)- "Ow! That hurt my mouth!" *Hungry- "I am empty inside." *Earthquake- "That rumbling can't be good." Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- "Can't touch this!" *Overheating- "My heart can't stand the heat!" *Tree Shelter- "Protect me, tree!" *Wetness (low)- "Damp is not dapper." *Wetness (medium)- "Water'll ruin a good suit, you know?" *Wetness (high)- "I don't think I'll ever be dry again." *Wetness (highest)- "Wetter than water itself." *Dropping tool while wet- "Slip-sliding away." *Smoldering item- "Won't be long before it lights on fire." *Burnt- "It burns!" *Giant arrival- *Trying to sleep on fire- Shipwrecked *Volcano eruption warning- "That rumbling can't be good." *Volcano eruption- *Sea Hounds are coming- *Sealnado is coming- *Map border approaching- "I want nothing to do with mists and fogs." *Entering map border- *Exiting map border- *Boat losing durability- *Boat leak- *Boat sinking- "I've sprung a leak." *Crabbit escape- Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "I need to pass the time somehow." * Accomplishment completed- "That kinda makes it all worthwhile." Unimplemented * Maxwell Head- "Hey, handsome." * Deadly Feast- "It smells... noxious." * Skull Chest- "That's one snazzy chest." *Golden Pitchfork- *Boat- *Sunk Boat- *Tree Clump- *Pig Tent- * Wood Wall (burnt)- "Not tough, nor flammable." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "I told you so." *Wooden Thing (locked)- "Now to turn it on." Trivia *Maxwell's quote for a Pig House ("I'll huff and puff!") is a reference to the popular children's story "The Three Little Pigs". *"Not the bees!" and "Killing me won't bring back your honey!" are references to a famous Nicholas Cage movie, The Wicker Man. *His quote for a Fishing Rod ("I will eat for a lifetime") is a reference to the saying, "Give a man a fish and he will eat for a day." *His quote for a Dark Sword ("Snicker-snack!") is a reference to the Vorpal Blade in Through the Looking-Glass, by Lewis Caroll. *His quote for a Bunny Puff ("Silly rabbit.") is a reference to Trix cereal's catchphrase, "Silly rabbit! Trix are for kids!" *His quote for Ice Cream ("Sundae, sundae, sundae!") may be a reference to a demolition-derby promoter's typical catchphrase, "Sunday! Sunday! Sunday!" *His quote for a Razor ("If only the world had a single neck") is likely a reference to the notorious serial killer Carl Panzram, who, when hanged for his crimes in 1930, allegedly spat in the executioner's face and said, "I wish the entire human race had one neck, and I had my hands around it!" Maxwell's quote may also refer to Caligula, who said, "Utinam populus Romanus unam cervicem haberet!" ("Would that the Roman people had but one neck!") *His quote for Charcoal ("Nothing will steal my carbon!") may be a reference to the Modest Mouse song "Parting of the Sensory" lyrics: "Some day you will die and / somehow something's going to steal your carbon." *His quote for the Rain Coat ("Out out, rain!") is possibly a reference to the "Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow" passage in Shakespeare's play, Macbeth. *His quote for a burning Spiky Bush ("I should ask it questions.") is a reference to the story of Moses and the Burning Bush from the Bible. *His quote for Reeds ("There's wind in them there willows.") is a reference to The Wind in the Willows, a children's novel by Kenneth Grahame. **The line is also a snowclone of "There's gold in them thar hills", spoken in the novel The Gilded Age: A Tale of Today, by Mark Twain and Charles Dudley Warner. *His quote for a cooked Blue Cap ("Umami!") is Japanese for "Savory!". *His quote for the Red Mushtree ("Where's Waldo?") is a joke about the colors of Waldo's outfit. *His quote for the Old Bell ("More bell.") is a reference to a famous Saturday Night Live sketch, "Needs More Cowbell." *Maxwell's quote for the Basalt ("I made a rock so heavy that I can't lift it") is a reference to the paradox that asks the question: "Can God create a rock so heavy he can't lift it?". *Maxwell's quote on being attacked by Charlie ("Ow! Charlie, that hurt!") is actually unrelated to Charlie bite me...; the devs claimed it was only a coincidence. *His quote for the Hibernation Vest is a reference to the song of the same name from the "The Simpsons" episode "Two Dozen and One Greyhounds". *The quote for the lightning missing is a referece to MC Hammer's song of the same name. *His quote for the Pumpkin Lantern ("Hello there, Mr. Crane.") is a reference to Sleepy Hollows, wherein one of the characters is called Ichabod Crane. It is associated with the Pumpkin Lantern as the Headless Horseman is apart of the Fairy Tale. Category:Character Quotes